Ce que l'avenir nous réserve
by palex80
Summary: 7 ans après la fin de la guerre, Harry revient en Angleterre. Comment vont réagir Ron, Hermione et les Weasley?
1. Prologue

**Ce que l'avenir nous réserve...**

**Prologue**

Bienvenue à Londres. C'était ce que l'affiche disait à l'arrivée des avions à l'aéroport. Cela faisait déjà 7 ans qu'un certain jeune homme de 25 ans était parti pour les États-Unis. Déjà 7 ans qu'il avait décidé de quitter l'endroit qui lui avait faite perdre trop de personne qu'il aimait. 7 ans que la guerre était fini et pourtant il avait l'impression que c'était arrivée juste hier. Ce certain jeune homme ce nomme Harry Potter. En quittant Londres, il quittait ses 2 meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, et sa petite amie Ginny. Malgré toute l'affection qu'il avait pour eux, ils ne pouvaient comprendre la douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il regardait son meilleur ami Ron et sa petite amie Ginny. La guerre leur avaient faite perdre leur frère Fred et de nombreux amis. Il ne pouvait les regarder sans voir leur peine dans leurs yeux à chaque regard. Alors il décida de déménager à un endroit o**u** personne ne le connaissait, un endroit ou il pourrait recommencer à zéro. Pendant plusieurs mois Ron et Hermione ont essayé de retrouvé Harry mais sans succès, le jeune homme restait introuvable. Mais un matin malgré lui un hibou le retrouva avec une lettre de Ginny qui lui annonçait que sa mère était mourante du cancer du sein et que malgré les nombreux remèdes des magicomages à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour elle. Elle désirait voir Harry avant de mourir. C'est pourquoi nous le retrouvons à l'aéroport de Londres. Personne ne savait qu'il était de retour donc, il prit un taxi en direction du Terrier, la résidence des Weasley.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Rendu à la maison des Weasley, Harry prit une grande respiration et cogna à la porte.

-Oui? Qui est-ce? demanda une voix féminine.

-C'est Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Une jeune femme rousse venait d'apparaître à bout de souffle. Harry eut juste le temps de prendre une respiration qu'il était ensuite enveloppé par 2 petits bras frêle.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Est-ce que Ron le sait? Et Hermione? dit Ginny

-J'ai reçu ta lettre. Je me suis dit que je devais venir, je dois ça à ta mère. Non personne ne sait que je suis ici.

-Maman va être si contente de te voir. JE suis si contente de te voir. Tu m'as manqué... On s'est tous inquiétés pour toi... Pourquoi n'a tu pas donné de nouvelles depuis si longtemps?

-Je ne repars pas avant 1 semaine nous auront tous le temps de s'expliquer. J'aimerais voir ta mère si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Elle est à l'étage dans sa chambre, tu peux aller la voir.

-Merci.

Harry monta une série de marche qui mena au premier étage de la maison. Il cogna à la première porte à la droite.

-Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny? demanda Molly.

-Ce n'est pas Ginny, Molly, c'est Harry. Je peux entrer?

-Mais bien sur! Viens entre!

Harry poussa la porte et entra dans la petite pièce. Ce qu'il vit lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Molly était étendu sur son lit et semblait avoir perdu beaucoup de poids. Il dut retenir ses larmes au moins devant Molly, c'était une promesse qu'il c'était faite dans l'avion. Il avança jusqu'au lit ou il se pencha pour prendre Molly dans ses bras.

- Oh Molly, si j'avais su avant je serais revenu. Je suis devenu médecin aux États-Unis j'aurais pu t'aider mais maintenant d'après ce que m'a dit Ginny, il est trop tard?

-Oui, les magicomages ont tout essayé mais ils m'ont dit que je ne réponds plus aux traitements donc c'est seulement une question de temps.

-Je suis tellement désolé... Maintenant les raisons de mon départ me semble tellement stupides... Je voulais échapper à cela, la peine, le mal que j'ai faite aux personnes que j'aime et pourtant j'ai l'impression que j'ai faite le contraire. Je m'étais jurer de ne plus jamais utilisé la magie, qu'elle m'avait faite trop de mal, mais j'ai seulement renié qui je suis. Je dois vous faire honte à toi et à Arthur. Vous qui m'avez tant donné, voila comment je vous remercie...

Harry se mit à pleurer. Il ne pouvait plus retenir les larmes, trop de douleur renfloué en dedans de lui qui demandait à sortir. Molly telle une mère pris Harry dans ses bras et le berça jusqu'à les larmes ne coulent plus.

-Nous ne t'en voulons pas Harry. Au contraire, nous comprenons très bien ce qui t'arrive. La raison pourquoi je voulais te voir c'était pour te dire cela et pour que tu reviennes enfin à la maison et pour que tu ailles mieux. Je sais que tu te sens coupable de toutes les personnes qui ont succombés durant la guerre mais chéri, c'est cela la guerre. Toutes les personnes qui sont partis savait dans quoi ils s'embarquaient et ils le faisaient de plein gré. Te soutenir c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. On s'en ait sorti avec des séquelles, oui, mais aussi avec plus de courage et de force pour affronter le reste de nos vies. Si on est vivant aujourd'hui c'est à cause de toi, alors arrête de te sentir coupable, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Mais,

-Non, pas de mais. Regarde autour de toi, la vie continue, alors lève la tête et continue la tienne. Va retrouver Ginny en bas, elle pourra te dire ou trouver Ron et Hermione. Va les voir, tu en as de besoin. Reviens içi plus tard, pas question que tu reste à l'hôtel.

-D'accord, merci Molly pour tout.

-De rien mon chéri, allé, va !

Harry sorti de la chambre et alla rejoindre Ginny dans la cuisine.

-Alors tu vas mieux? demanda Ginny.

-Oui beaucoup, ta mère a toujours su trouver les mots pour me remonter le morale...

-C'est vrai qu'elle a se don.

-Je crois que je devrais aller voir Ron et Hermione. Tu sais ou je peux les trouver?

-Oui, les deux ce sont pris des appartements sur le chemin de traverse juste au dessus du magasin de George. Je suis contente que tu sois ici. C'est bon de te voir!

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Ginny. Tu m'as vraiment manqué... Je ferais bien d'y aller. Je vais revenir ce soir, Molly m'a invité à rester ici pour le temps que je suis à Londres.

-D'accord, je te vois ce soir.

Sur ce, Harry quitta le terrier et décida de transplaner jusqu'au chemin de traverse au lieu de reprendre un taxi. Plus il y pensait, plus il manquait la magie.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Harry était rendu au chemin de Traverse lorsqu'une grosse boule de stress grossit dans sa gorge. Oui la conversation avec Molly fut difficile mais la conversation suivante sera encore plus dure. Ron était connu pour ses grosses crises de colère. Harry savait que Ron serait vraiment fâché qu'il ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis très longtemps. Il comptait sur Hermione pour pouvoir le calmer mais il savait aussi qu'elle serait elle aussi très en colère et il les comprenait très bien. Lentement il se dirigea vers le magasin de George. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver du support avec lui pour parler à Ron. Il entra dans le magasin qui était bondé de jeunes magiciens en quêtes de farces à faire.

-Excusez-moi, demanda Harry à une jeune employée du magasin.

-Oui, je peux vous aider? lui répondit la jeune fille.

-Oui je cherche George Weasley, est-il ici aujourd'hui?

-Il est dans son bureau, au fond du magasin. Continuez tout droit et ça sera à votre droite.

-Merci beaucoup.

Alors Harry ce dirigea vers le bureau de George et cogna à la porte.

-Entrez!

-Salut George...

-Par la barbe de Merlin, si ce n'est pas monsieur Harry Potter en personne! Si tu es ici c'est que tu as reçu la lettre de Ginny?

-Oui, tu savais qu'elle m'avait écrit?

-Oui, elle m'a en parlé avant d'envoyer le hibou et je dois dire et ne le prends pas mal mais je doutais qu'on puisse te rejoindre... Quand Ron et Hermione sont partirent à ta recherche il y a 7 ans et ne sont pas parvenu à te trouver, je ne pensais pas qu'un hibou puisse réussir.

-Je sais, j'ai été moi-même surpris qu'il me trouve. Je suis allé voir ta mère avant de venir ici, c'est elle qui m'a conseillé de venir voir Ron et Hermione. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le courage de les affronter seul. Je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas venir avec moi? Tu connais le tempérament de Ron. Il va surement me faire une de ses crises de colère et je sais que je la mérite.

-Absolument, ça me ferait plaisir! Et inquiète toi pas, je ne t'en veux absolument pas pour ce qui est arrivé à Fred. Ce n'ai pas de ta faute même si je sais que tu penses le contraire!

-Ta mère m'a aidé à voir plus clair à ce sujet. C'est pour ça que je veux voir Ron et Hermione.

-Allons-y, ils doivent être à la maison à cette heure-ci.

George et Harry ce dirigèrent donc vers les appartements situés au-dessus du magasin de farces et attrapes. Comme il voyait qu'Harry hésitait à frapper à la porte George cogna lui-même après s'être assuré que Harry était prêt à entrer. C'est Hermione qui ouvra la porte.

-Oh, c'est toi George, qu'est-ce que... Harry?

-Salut Hermio...

Hermione venait de le gifler. Il se tenait maintenant la joue gauche qui montrait clairement une marque de main.

-Je suis désolé, je sais que je la méritais, que je n'avais pas le droit de vous faire ça à toi et Ron. Je suis sincèrement désolé Hermione.

-Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu les 3 ensemble? Si tu savais comment Ginny, Ron et moi t'avons cherché partout. On pourrait presque dire qu'on a fait le tour du monde pour te chercher et maintenant te voilà sur le pas de ma porte. Si tu savais comme j'en ai rêvé. À chaque soir pendant 1 an et quand j'ai vraiment réalisé que tu ne reviendrais pas c'était comme si une partie de mon cœur c'était arracher d'un seul coup.

Maintenant Harry et Hermione pleurait, l'un de colère contre lui-même et l'autre d'une douleur qu'elle croyait avoir guéri.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici? Mione pourquoi pleures-tu? Harry?

Ron venait de les rejoindre après avoir entendu Hermione parler à Harry.

-Salut Ro...

Maintenant c'était le nez qu'il ce tenait. Ron venait de lui donner un coup de poing assez puissant pour lui casser le nez. George sorti sa baguette magique et prononça une formule qui soigna la blessure à Harry.

-Merci George. Ron je comprends que tu es fâché. Tout ce que je demande c'est une chance de m'expliquer.

-Tu as 5 minutes.

Sur ce Ron les invita à entrer et les amena dans la cuisine ou il servit du thé à tout le monde.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Ron, mais j'avais besoin de partir je n'en pouvais plus de tous vous regarder, de voir la douleur et la souffrance que la guerre vous a causé et me sentir responsable de tout ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne raison de vous avoir quitté sans rien dire à personne et de vous avoir fuit pendant si longtemps, mais j'avais mes propres blessures à guérir. Recevoir la lettre de Ginny m'a faite réaliser que je ne suis qu'un hypocrite et que je ne mérite pas votre amitié. Je suis sincèrement désolé et je vais tout faire pour me faire pardonner de tous le monde. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, mais je vais réussir. Je suis ici pour réparer mes erreurs.

-Bien mais arme toi de patience parce que cela va prendre plus que des excuses pour te faire pardonner rapidement. En-tout-cas de ma part, si les autres te pardonnent c'est leur choix. Maintenant tu vas m'excuser mais je dois aller voir ma mère.

Sur ce Ron transplana laissant Harry avec Hermione et George.

-Et bien je vais vous laisser discuter entre vous, je dois retourner au magasin mais c'est vraiment bien que tu sois de retour Harry. Pour moi tu es déjà pardonner. Ça prend beaucoup de courage pour affronter Ron.

-Merci pour tout George.

Sur ce George quitta l'appartement à son tour laissant Harry avec Hermione.

-Harry, je comprends pourquoi tu es parti en laissant tout tomber mais Ron te considérait comme son frère et ça lui a fais beaucoup de peine que tu sois parti. C'était comme s'il venait de perdre un 2e frère en peu de temps.

-Non je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne retournerai pas au États-Unis, je vais rester et réparer mes erreurs. Mais toi qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner?

-2 choses. 1, prends moi dans tes bras, tu m'as vraiment manqué et 2, promet moi de jamais me refaire ce coup là!

-Je te le promets.

Harry ce leva et alla prendre Hermione dans ses bras et la serra le plus fort qu'il le pouvait et pleura tout ce qu'il lui restait de larmes dans son corps.

-Bon ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas le moment mais je devrais me chercher un appartement si je suis pour rester ici!

-Veux-tu de la compagnie?

-Bien sûr!

Alors ils sortirent chercher la gazette du sorcier pour regarder les petites annonces.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Après avoir visité plusieurs appartements dans le monde des sorciers, ils retournèrent bredouille à l'appartement d'Hermione et Ron.

- On devrait peut-être regarder du côté moldu? demanda Hermione.

- C'est en effet une possibilité. répondit Harry.

- Je dois avoir le journal moldu de Londres à quelque part, une seconde je reviens.

- D'accord.

Harry profita de cet instant pour faire le tour du salon de l'appartement. Il trouva plusieurs photos d'Hermione et Ron ainsi que de toute la famille Weasley au complet. Mais aucune de lui. Même si il comprenait ça lui fit quand même un pincement au cœur.

- Voila je l'ai.

Hermione, en revenant au salon vit Harry regarder les photos.

- Je voulais en avoir avec toi mais Ron refusait. Je crois que la douleur était trop pesante pour lui.

- Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave. Je m'y attendais je dois dire. Je ne pensais pas que tu me pardonnerais aussi facilement. Pas que je me plains, bien sur!

- Allez on doit te trouver un appartement.

- Tu as raison.

Ils prirent plusieurs numéros en note et en appelèrent pour prendre rendez-vous pour des visites. Ils en visitèrent plusieurs quand ils trouvèrent l'appartement parfait. Elle a 2 chambres à coucher, une grande salle de bain, une très grande cuisine, un immense salon et une salle à diner. Aussitôt qu'il l'a vît, Harry avait le coup de foudre.

Pendant une semaine, Hermione et lui cherchèrent des meubles pour remplir l'appartement.

- Maintenant, il ne me manque plus qu'un emploi. Je ne sais pas dans quel domaine je veux aller.

- Pourquoi pas médicomage? Tu es médecin non? lui demanda Molly.

Harry était retourné l'a visité une fois bien installé dans son logement.

- Oui je crois que je pourrais réussir les examens d'entrée à l'hôpital sans problèmes.

- Je crois que tu devrais le faire, tu pourrais faire beaucoup de bien dans ce métier. Je pourrais demander à mon médicomage à qui tu devrais t'adresser pour remplir les formulaires.

- Oh ça serait super gentil! Merci!

- Je vais lui écrire une lettre.

- D'accord tu m'en donneras des nouvelles, je dois filer voir Ron et Hermione. On va souper ensemble ce soir.

- Donc, ça va mieux avec Ron?

- Oui tranquillement, il voit que je suis le même qu'avant et lentement il s'ouvre à moi. Il blague plus souvent et continue de me battre aux échecs!

Sur ces souvenirs des nombreuses parties d'échecs qu'Harry avaient perdus contre Ron, ils partirent à rire.

- Prends bien soin de toi Molly. Je vais revenir demain.

- D'accord mon chéri, bonne soirée!

Harry quittait donc le Terrier bien de bonne humeur et se dirigea vers son nouveau chez-lui.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain lorsqu'il retourna au Terrier, il avait une importante nouvelle à annoncer à Molly.

- Entrez! entendit-il après avoir frappé à la porte.

Il entra et fut accueilli par Ginny.

- Salut Harry, comment tu vas aujourd'hui?

- Très bien, merci Ginny. Je suis venu voir Molly. J'ai reçu hier soir une lettre du magicomage en chef de Sainte-Mangouste pour me donner un rendez-vous pour une entrevue pour travailler là-bas! Je suis venu lui dire merci encore d'avoir écrit à son magicomage.

- Viens, elle est dans le jardin. Elle se sent un peu mieux aujourd'hui donc elle a voulu aller prendre de l'air dehors.

- Merci Gin.

En sortant dans le jardin, Harry vit Molly étendu sur une chaise entrain de lire un livre.

- Salut Molly, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? Ginny m'a dit que tu te sentais un peu mieux?

- Oui c'est une des rares bonnes journées que j'ai la chance d'avoir encore donc j'en profite au maximum. Quoi de neuf mon chéri?

- Le magicomage en chef m'a écrit hier soir pour me donner une date pour une entrevue pour un travail à Sainte-Mangouste! dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Oh comme je suis contente pour toi! Tu le mérite!

- Je ne pensais pas que cela serait si rapide mais quand il a vu mon nom, il m'a toute de suite écrit.

- C'est vraiment super! Et avec Ron comment ça été hier au souper?

- Super bien! On a passé la soirée à parler du temps de Poudlard et des coups qu'on a fait. C'était comme le bon vieux temps! Je suis heureux d'être revenu.

- Moi aussi je suis contente que tu sois revenu! Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas discuter avec toi mais je ne me sens plus tellement bien, pourrais-tu m'aider à retourner à ma chambre?

- Bien sur, attends je t'aide.

Sur ce Harry aida Molly à retourner à sa chambre et lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider.

- Elle n'a pas l'air bien, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Peut-être devrions-nous contacter Sainte-Mangouste pour savoir quoi faire? demanda Ginny.

- On n'a pas le temps il faut la transporter là-bas au plus vite, elle perd rapidement ses forces, dit Harry en même temps que de vérifier son pouls.

- D'accord.

Donc Harry aidé de Ginny transporta Molly à Sainte-Mangouste et alla chercher le magicomage en charge d'elle. Ils la transportèrent dans une chambre ou immédiatement plusieurs magicomages s'approchèrent d'elle. Harry ce proposa pour aider et Ginny alla chercher Ron chez lui.

- Ron, Hermione, vite ouvrez! cria Ginny à la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gin? demanda Hermione en ouvrant la porte.

- C'est maman, ils l'ont emporté d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste!

- Ron viens vite! On doit aller à l'hôpital, c'est ta mère!

- Quoi? Mais que c'est-il passer?

- Elle a eu un malaise, c'est Harry qui l'a apporté à l'hôpital.

- Allez, qu'est-ce qu'on attend!

Sur ce les trois partirent chercher George à son magasin pour qu'il contacte leur père au ministère. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, ils ne purent aller dans sa chambre puisqu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien et que les magicomages essayaient encore de l'aider. Ils durent attendre 3 heures avant qu'Harry vienne leur donner des nouvelles.

- On a réussi à la stabilisé, mais elle reste extrêmement faible. On ne sait plus quoi faire. Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque, mais on a réussi à la ramener et on a du l'intuber pour l'aider à respirer. Elle est endormie maintenant. Vous pouvez venir la voir.

Ce qu'ils virent en rentrant leur coupa le souffle dans la gorge. Molly était très pâle mais semblait dans un profond sommeil.

- On va attendre une couple d'heure qu'elle reprenne des forces mais si ya aucun changement va falloir prendre une décision, dit le magicomage en chef à la famille Weasley maintenant au complet dans la chambre.

- Quelle décision? demanda Arthur.

- Si d'ici quelques heures il n'y a aucun changement nous ne pourrons plus rien pour elle. Je suis désolé.

- Non je refuse, elle va s'en sortir. Elle est forte. Je sais qu'elle peut...

Arthur ne put finir sa phrase. Il partit en sanglot et fut pris dans les bras de Ginny.

- Je vous laisse entre vous.

- Merci docteur.

Sur ce les Weasley se regroupèrent autour du lit de Molly et pleurèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

C'était une bien triste journée aujourd'hui au Terrier. Plusieurs personnes étaient venues aider la famille Weasley à surmonter la dure épreuve qu'ils traversaient. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Molly était partie. Même si ils ne voulaient pas la laisser partir, ils durent la laisser aller vers un endroit meilleur pour elle. Les magicomages avaient fait tout ce qu'ils avaient pu mais Molly était trop malade et n'était plus assez forte pour combattre la maladie qui l'habitait. C'était donc aujourd'hui les funérailles d'une femme très appréciée du monde de la magie. La famille Weasley entouré d'Harry recevait les condoléances de tous leurs amis. Pendant la cérémonie Ginny s'était agrippé à Harry et ne l'avait plus laissé aller. Peut-être par crainte de le voir repartir. Depuis ce jour, Ginny et Harry restaient ensemble presque jour et nuit. Harry allant seulement chez-lui pour chercher des vêtements de rechange. Il n'avait pas pu quitter le Terrier après la mort de Molly, la famille avait trop besoin de lui. Il prenait la mort de Molly très difficile mais moins qu'Arthur. Il n'avait pas été capable de retourner au travail après ce jour. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été présent quand Molly eut son malaise à la maison. Malgré que tous ce que les magicomages et Harry avait pu lui dire, il se sentait quand même coupable. Pendant plusieurs jours Harry et Ginny essayèrent de convaincre tout le monde de reprendre leurs activités normales, que la vie devait continuer quand même. Que Molly n'aurait pas voulu que sa famille s'apitoie sur sa mort. C'est avec cette pensée que ce matin Harry essaya encore de parler à Arthur.

- Arthur je peux te parler deux minutes? Demanda Harry,

- Bien sur Harry entre.

- Arthur je comprends que tu ne veux plus en entendre parler mais tu dois te reprendre en main. Les enfants ont besoin de toi. Eux aussi trouvent les temps dur. Tu dois leur parler. Pourquoi ne ferions nous pas un diner toute la famille ensemble?

- Je sais, tu as raison. Mais c'est difficile sans elle. C'était elle la reine de la maison, qui prenait toutes les décisions. Nous on se fiait sur elle. C'est dur tout seul.

- Mais tu n'es pas tout seul, je suis là, Ginny aussi, tout le monde veux aider, veulent s'aider mutuellement. Vous êtes une grande famille unie, il faut compter sur les autres.

-Tu as raison. C'est une bonne idée le diner. Je vais envoyer un hibou à tout le monde. Mais qui va faire à manger? Je suis nulle en cuisine.

- Moi je vais le faire avec Ginny. Vivre 7 ans seul m'a aidé à m'améliorer dans plusieurs domaines domestiques, dit Harry avec un sourire.

-D'accord, et Harry, merci pour tout. Tu es d'un grand support dans les moments difficiles.

- Voyons je suis là pour ca!

Sur ce Harry sorti du bureau d'Arthur et alla rejoindre Ginny à la cuisine.

-Ca marche pour le diner. Ton père va envoyer un hibou à tout le monde pour les inviter et c'est nous qui allons faire à manger!

- Quoi mais Harry je suis nulle en cuisine…

- C'est le moment d'apprendre. Aller c'est facile je vais t'aider.

- D'accord, allons regarder ce que nous allons pouvoir faire et ce qui nous manque pour aller au marché.


End file.
